The rapid advancement in technology related to capturing images has resulted in an exponential increase in the creation of image content. Devices like mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are now being increasingly configured with image capturing tools, such as a camera, thereby facilitating easy capture of the image content. Users may capture images corresponding to scenes in various ambient conditions. A quality of a captured image may be affected based on prevailing ambient conditions. For example, in low light ambient conditions, the image quality may be significantly degraded as the captured images may appear dark and lacking in details corresponding to the scenes.